


Black Tie

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Tie, I'm leaving oklahoma, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, in other news, sexy times in a bathroom with tuxes, tuxedoes, what could be better, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

Dean and Cas stood in a corner, close together. Cas pulled at his shirtsleeves, his comfort in almost everything not extending into the realm of tuxedoes. Dean fiddled with his bow tie, straightening it and in that action standing up straighter.  
“What are we looking for, Dean?”  
“Witch, Cas, witch. And the vic. We couldn’t find the hex bag, so she’s probably going to try to do something hands on. Publically, too—which means here.”  
“Right,” Cas said, glancing at Dean and giving him a once-over. He couldn’t deny that the outfit Dean was wearing did a little more than simply raise his libido.  
Dean looked at Cas, getting a little turned on himself, but said, “Not now, Cas, we have to watch for this bitch.”  
Cas leaned in closer to Dean and brushed his lips against his ear, “She’s not even here yet, Dean. I did a sweep of the place. We have at least fifteen minutes.” His lips had trailed down to sweep against the pulse point beneath Dean’s jaw, causing Dean to clutch at the table behind him for want of more touch. Cas brought his mouth back up to Dean’s ear, and while nibbling a bit at the earlobe said, “There’s a deserted bathroom just around that corner.” Dean grabbed his hand and half dragged him to the bathroom, trying to be as discreet as possible.  
They entered the bathroom and Dean shoved Cas against the counter and captured his mouth with his own. Cas leaned back over the counter, making Dean loom over him. He slid his hands up and down the smooth material of the tux as he moaned into Dean’s mouth and tangled their tongues together. Dean brought his hands up to Cas’s hair and tangled them in the mess. He trailed one hand down Cas’s neck to the collar of his shirt, which he then proceeded to unbutton. Cas did the same to Dean, and soon both their shirts were hanging off their shoulders.  
Cas reached around Dean to grab at his ass pulling him flush and grinding against his cock, already hard and trapped in his trousers. Dean leaned his head in the crook of Cas’s neck and panted against the skin as Cas worked open the fastenings of Dean’s pants. “Jesus, Cas, what’s gotten into you?” Dean asked as Cas pushed him against the wall and slid down his trousers to sit in a pile at his feet. He dragged Dean’s underwear down his pants, dragging the elastic across the length of his cock, eliciting a deep moan from the other.  
Cas slid back up to lean against Dean. “You just looked rather… appetizing in this outfit,” he said, rutting his still-fully-clothed groin against Dean’s. Dean reached between the two and shucked off Cas’s pants. He slipped his hands into Cas’s underwear and captured the hardened cock, sliding his thumb over the tip, causing Cas to moan into the crook of Dean’s neck and to tighten his hands around Dean’s waist. He jacked him off a couple times and Cas went back to kiss Dean, moaning into his mouth at each twist of his hand. Cas reached between Dean and him and grabbed Dean’s cock, repeating the same movements Dean was administering to him.  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said as he pushed the angel up against the counter, leaning him over. He gave Cas two of his fingers, which Cas then obediently sucked, lubing them with his own saliva. Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas’s mouth with a pop and then he was rubbing them along his rim. Cas moaned at the contact, almost melting into the counter, an action that only increased in intensity when Dean slid the fingers in up to the first knuckle. Cas breathed deeply, relaxing into the intrusion. Dean slid in further and scissored his fingers. He brushed the tips of his fingers against that one spot, causing Cas to grunt and moan in pleasure. Dean slipped his fingers out and moved his hand to reach around Cas and grab his cock as his own slid into Cas.  
“Dean,” Cas brokenly moaned. Dean fucked Cas against and into the counter, his grunts of pleasure mixing with Cas’s and reverberating against the bathroom walls. Dean timed his strokes with his thrusts in a mixture that made Cas melt.  
“Dammit, Cas… so good,” Dean said, thrusting up against that sweet spot in Cas as he brushed his thumb over the slit of Cas’s cock.  
“Dean… Dean,” Cas moaned, “gonna come,” he said has he came with a shudder into Dean’s hand.  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said as he thrusted a couple more times before he came inside Cas and bowed over him, bracing himself with hands on either side of the other.   
They cleaned up and as they walked out of the bathroom Cas pointed to a woman hanging to the wall as the potential victim walked up to the podium to make a speech. “That’s her,” he said.


End file.
